


Eggscelent News

by Small_Hobbit



Series: A Case of Penguins [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, penguin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: King penguin JW has been worried at the absence of Emperor penguin Sherlock.  However, he hasn't, as feared, been eaten by a sea lion.





	Eggscelent News

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ/DW's Story Works "Mpreg" Challenge

“Where have you been, Sherlock?” the king penguin began.  “It’s been three weeks and no-one has seen you.  We all thought you were, well, you know, um, there have been a number of sea lions around and we thought, maybe …”

They were in a small cave, scarcely bigger than the space necessary for a single penguin to turn round in with its wings outstretched.

“Clearly, JW, nothing has happened to me,” Sherlock, the emperor penguin, replied.  “Or at least nothing that dramatic.  It’s just …”

The penguin looked at its feet.

“Ooh, an egg.  Is it yours?  That’s wonderful,” JW said.

“Still stating the obvious, I see.  Yes, it is.  And no, it’s not.”

“Of course it is.”  The corners of JW’s beak turned up, in what might have been thought of as a smile.

“It is not,” Sherlock repeated.  “The chinstrap penguin will think it’s hilarious.  And Lestrade won’t call me in on any of his cases if he thinks I’ll be bringing an egg with me.  He may be a Humboldt penguin, but he’ll think of the egg first.”

“I can look after it,” JW said.  “I’ve always wanted an egg of my own.  Not that it would be my egg of course.  But I’d take care of it as if it was.”

“You’re welcome to it,” Sherlock said.

With one foot he flipped the egg to JW and headed out of the cave.  “Follow me, as quickly as you can.”

It took JW a little while to master walking with the egg on his feet, but slowly he followed Sherlock.  When he finally caught up with him, he found him deep in conversation with Lestrade.  Donovan (the chinstrap penguin) was the first to notice his arrival.

“You’ve got an egg,” Donovan said.  “Is it yours?”

“Not exactly,” JW replied.

Donovan waddled over to inspect it, followed by a Gentoo penguin and a Magellanic penguin.  All three proceeded to coo over the egg, and offer advice for its care, mostly conflicting.

Finally, Sherlock turned round.  “JW, just because you’ve got an egg, it doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be paying attention.”

“It’s his, isn’t it?” the chinstrap penguin said.  “He can’t be bothered to look after it, so he’s got you to do so instead.”

“I really don’t mind,” JW replied.  “I rather like it.”

“Oh, Sherlock, how could you?” the Gentoo penguin asked.

“That’s marvellous,” the Magellanic penguin added.  “Are you and JW going to co-parent?”

“Thank you, Donovan, for informing the world,” Sherlock snapped.  “Mrs Hudson,” – addressing the Gentoo penguin – “clearly my work is of greater importance than anything JW does, and he is quite happy with the arrangement, and Molly” – to the Magellanic penguin – “I shall have as little to do with the egg, and the chick, once it hatches, as possible.”

This remark was met with a resounding silence.

“Why?  What have I just said?” Sherlock demanded.

All four penguins proceeded to waddle round JW.

Finally, Mrs Hudson said, “If JW is happy looking after your egg, that is okay.  But you will need to bring extra fish back, as you will be fishing for two.”

“I have more important matters to be dealing with.”

“Not from me you won’t have,” squawked Lestrade.

“Oh very well, if I agree to bring fish back for JW, will that satisfy you?”

“I knew it,” Molly said with a happy sigh.  “They are going to co-parent.”

Sherlock made a very rude sounding penguin noise.

###

Just over a month later, Lestrade sent a message to say he had a case he’d like some help with.  When Sherlock failed to appear, he and Donovan waddled over to the cave to see where he was.  On the way they encountered Molly and Mrs Hudson, who joined them.

At the opening to the cave Lestrade put his head inside.

Sherlock snapped, “Go away, the egg is cracking!”

The other three penguins pushed their heads through the opening.

There was one last crack and a little fluffy chick emerged.

“Aah!” they all said.

“She’s called Rosie,” said JW.

“We haven’t discussed names yet,” Sherlock replied.

“I’ve done all the caring for the egg,” JW said, “Therefore I get to name the chick.”

“Quite right,” the other penguins agreed.  “Isn’t she lovely!”

 


End file.
